Rule of Ninja level 120
This quest is in the Elona+ mod of Elona. The English name was originally a major translation error, but has since been corrected. It formerly appeared as "Piratte Hunting Level 110". It has been renamed "The Law of Ninjas Lv120" in Elona Custom. From: the fugitive Kunoichi, who is in the extreme lower right part of Port Kurualm in South Tyris. To start the quest, you must have 80,000 fame. Reward: None directly, but valuable items can be obtained during and after the quest. See below in "Loot". Description: '''Eila, a kunoichi, wishes to live her life as a normal, fashionable girl, but tradition demands she dedicate her life to the arts of assassination, not to mention, her brother is very stuck on tradition. To be able to live her dream life, Eila asks the player to exterminate her clan and her brother. You can do it, but one shouldn't underestimate a ninja's tricks... This map is one-time only, meaning that once the player finishes the quest they cannot come back. The music for this map is track number 60 (mcJapan). Journal Updates * '''Quest accepted (Elona+): '''Eila in Kurualm asked me to anihilate the ninja corps. Eila will lead me there. * '''Quest completed (Elona+): '''Ninja corps succesfully anihilated but I have some strange feeling. I need to refer to Eila. * '''Quest accepted (Elona Custom): Eila in Kurualm asked me to anihilate a group of ninjas. She'll lead me there when I'm ready. * Quest completed (Elona Custom): I've gotten rid of the group of ninjas, but I have a bad feeling about something. I should report to Eila in Kurualm. Loot * The Gerbera Cross (after quest) * The Black monkshood (equipped by the boss) * Assorted equipment of both regular to excellent material (both during and after quest) * A Speed ring (after quest) * Assorted stealable items and furniture (highlights include a kitty bank, luxury cabinet, kotatsu, daruma, and bottle of water) Strategies To start the quest, you need 80,000 fame. If you don't meet the fame requirement, will still be there, but will not offer to begin the quest. If you have enough fame, she will offer to start the quest (Elona+ uses Loyter's Nightmare! Lv50 quest text). Selecting to begin the quest won't immediately warp you to the Ninjya House, you have to talk to her again. Once you accept the warp, you can return to Port Kurualm through the stairs near the bottom of the map if needed, and can warp back again by talking to the kunoichi. The first warp will start you near the stairs, but warps afterwards may send you to another part of the map. The map itself has some interesting items in it, but they need to be pickpocketed if you want to take them. Other than that, there's nothing important in the map. First thing to note is that all enemies in this map, including the boss, are innately invisible, so make sure to wear equipment with the see invisible creatures attribute. The Kaneituuhou (3rd reward from worshipping Yacatect), Sage's Helm (buy from Miral) and Valkoinen Kuolema (buy from Stoke) are guaranteed to have this attribute. The enemies can be a serious problem since they can split, which counts towards quest completion, and their shuriken cause cut status; this is especially true for Red Ninjas, already strong by themselves. It's recommended to bring weapons, spells, or potions that induce blindness, confusion, or stun to use against the ninjas, avoid getting surrounded, and prioritize killing Red Ninjas and enemies with low HP. the ninja master can do serious damage with his ; bring equipment that increases poison and nerve resistance and do not forget equipment that negates paralysis, as a few turns stunned can easily spell out doom in this quest. He'll rarely use the Shadow Rush special action, but most of the time he'll stick with basic melee attacks. Besides that, has great (but not perfect) accuracy, high speed and high critical chance, players are advised to raise PV as much as possible (in any armor type), raise speed and the Speed spell (alternatively, bring a speedy mount and high Riding skill), and to be sure, high level Feather and Holy Shield spells. If the player absolutely cannot take a hit, stock many Teleport spells and scrolls of teleport. Finally, has superb resistance to all elements but raw magic, cut, and acid damage. Players can choose how they want to clear the map, but it's recommended to pick apart the ninjas one-by-one first, then go after once the map is mostly empty. Remember that you have to kill every single enemy in the map to complete the quest, including split copies; flavor text and your journal updating will indicate when the map has been cleared. Using the stairs at the bottom of the map will warp you back to . After speaking to her, she will be killed, followed by sinister flavor text. Along with the aforementioned loot, will also leave behind her card and figurine. Dialogue Currently there are no translated dialogue for the quest. The prompt uses placeholder dialogue from the Nightmare! Lv50 quest and completion uses two pages of "Th-thank you... thank..." from one of the endings to the Pael and her mom Lv20 quest, followed by the passive text "This is the Ninja's rule.". Elona Custom The following dialogue is taken from Elona Custom version 1.62. :;Offer ::Hmm... You're strong, aren't you? You might be able to help me out. ::(More) ::My older brother is the head of a group of ninjas. But he's so stuck on tradition! I stopped telling him that I don't want to be a ninja, but it's still true...... I can't deal with that stubborn brother of mine anymore! Please get rid of the group of ninjas! ::;With pleasure. :::Alright! Just let me know when you're ready. I'll take you to them. ::;Impossible. :::That's a troubling thing to hear. :;Incomplete ::Have you made your preparations? I'll need you to cover your eyes while I guide you... ::;(Cover your eyes.) ::;What are you trying to pull?! :::Wha... I'm just going to guide you there, okay?! :;text upon clearing the Ninjya house :: ??? says: "You.. you really made it this far, huh. We're going to have to get serious." :;Complete ::Yep, it looks like my eyes didn't deceive me. You're pretty strong if you were able to beat my brother. ::(More) ::Ehehe~ Now I can stop being a ninja. To be honest, I wanted to be able to freely walk around wearing cute clothes. It's nice not being tied down by anything... When you come back, you can tell me whether the accessories I bought look good or not. ::(More) :: ...! This presence...?! :;text upon reporting the quest :: ??? says: "If you truly wish to no longer be a ninja, then you must die. This is the law of ninjas." Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Port Kurualm